yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumiko Masako
Fumiko Masako is a student at Akademi High School. She is one of Gelangweilt´s OCs. Appearance Fumiko has Black hair with a dark blue Streak. She has Blue eyes and she wears the default uniform unless customized, and a white headband with Japanese writing. Relationships Budo Masuta They are friends. They talk to each other every day and practice, since Fumiko is in the Martial Arts club. Sho Kunin Fumiko had a crush on him for a year, but Sho rejected her. They don´t talk to each other. Mina Rai They met at Akademi High School, and they are good friends. Juku Ren Fumiko hates Juku for an unknown reason. Shima Shita They are really good friends. They hangout together and talk about Boys or practice for the Martial Arts Club. Personality She is Heroic. If a camera is pointed at her, she will give a suspicious look. If she witnesses murder, she will try to apprehend the player, which results in the struggle minigame. If she wins, the player will get the APPREHENDED Game Over. If she loses, the player will stab her in the forehead, killing her. 100 Questions Please tell us your name. I´m Fumiko Masako. BAKA! When is your birthday? Don´t forget it, April 15. Your blood type? A-. Please tell us your three sizes? NO!BAKA! Tell us about your family composition. NOO! What's your occupation? I'm a student at Akademi High School, Baka. Your favourite food? I don´t know, Baka. Favourite animal? Bears. Favourite subject? Biology. Dislike subject? Chemistry! Is there a boy you've been thinking about? N-N-NO! Do you enjoy school? NO! Are you in any school clubs? Martial Arts Club, BAKA What's your motto? I don´t care about anything! Your special skill? Everything! Tell us about your treasure? NO. Describe yourself in a single word? Perfect. Your forte? … Your shortcomings? …… Places in your memories? I don´t know. What is your favourite drink? Water. How good can you swim? Why do you care about this? BAKA! Your timing in 50-meter race? I don´t know, BAKA! Your hobby or obsession? … Disliked food? Fruits! Anything you want most currently? NOPE! Afraid of heights? No! Dislike thunder? No! Rainy or sunny? Rainy, BAKA! Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? I use pencil. What do you eat for breakfast? Bread, baka. Do you believe in ghosts? NO definitely no, BAKA! Can you play any musical instruments? No. Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Outdoor, BAKA! Ever in quarrel with your sisters? NOPE! Do you have a cellphone? YES, OF COURSE! How long is your commute to school? 25 minutes. Do you have more friends than most? I don´t know. Your favourite sports? I don´t have a favourite sport. How good can you cook? good, I think. Favourite colours? Black and White. Anything you can never forgive? … How tall are you? 5'7. Shoe size? … Your dreams? I want to punch you in your face. Do you have any marriage desires? N… NO b-b-baka. Do you dislike hot drinks? NO! Do you like bitter coffee? NO! Bed time? 11pm. Wake up time? 6am, BAKA! When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Futon. Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Maybe… Do you have any tips on losing weight? NOPE! Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Warm… i think. Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Right arm, Baka. Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately? Why do you care about this? Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately? … What's the name of your school anthem? … What's your favourite flower? Why do you care about this? What's your favourite saying? I don´t know What's your favourite four kanji phrase? I don´t have a favourite. What comes to mind when you think about spring? Why do you want to know this? And summer? Swimming. What about fall? Halloween, baka. And then the winter? Christmas, BAKA! If you had a time machine, where would you go? I would go into die future Do you like reading manga or short stories more? manga. What's your allowance? … Tell us something a lot of people say about you? "She´s crazy!" What are your hobbies? read mangas and practicing for Martial Arts Club. Tell us your weight? NO! What are you capable of? … What do you wear when you go to bed? Something. Has anyone ever asked you out? Yes, Baka. If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Nothing. Tell us about your daily routine? No… What is something you always carry with you? My cellphone! Western food? Japanese food? Japanese food, baka. How do you commute to school? I walk to school. What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Why do you want to know this? What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? I eat something. Where are you living right now? I´m living in Buraza Town, BAKA! What kind of place is it? A crazy place. What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? Why do you ask? What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? … Do you like roller coasters? Yes! How's your eyesight? good, i think. What's your favorite holiday? The winter. What job do you have in school? I´m a student, BAKA! What do you do in your freetime? Practicing for the Martial Arts Club. How long do you study every day? 45 minutes. Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? Shima Shita. What do you do on the weekends? nothing. If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A human, BAKA. Are the school rules really strict? Yes. What do you have for lunch at school? Nothing, BAKA! How many friends do you have? MANY! Do you take any detours when you go home? No! Are you interested in any actors? N-NO! What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Don´t waste my time like this again! Gallery Fumiko_Masako.png|Base by AkikoChan1 (Hair by Chalkpai ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO) Fumiko Masako Student Info.png|Student Info Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Heroic Category:3rd Years Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Classroom 3-1